


Biohazard (in her Pants)

by Gothdresser



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Diaper, Pantypoop, Resident Evil 1, Scat, Soiling, diaperdumping, fearmessing, lots and lots and lots of fearmessing, poop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22625977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothdresser/pseuds/Gothdresser
Summary: In the year 1998, on the outskirts of Raccoon City, an elite squad of special officers was sent out to investigate a mansion linked to various recent murders. However, upon arrival, they found themselves way in over their heads, including S.T.A.R.S.'s Jill Valentine. Exploring the mansion, not only are Jill's physical and mental abilities challenged but her continence as well while she attempts to fight her way through the mansion, praying to find not only ammo but clean underwear too.With the announcement of the remake for Resident Evil 3 and having finished the original Resident Evil remaster, I got inspired to write a few short stories centered around Jill's big butt working its way through the Spencer Mansion and through various pairs of panties and padding as well. These are parodies of various scenes with minor changes to better fit the fetishistic elements included, such as the exclusion of Barry after Jill sees her first zombie.More scenes might be added as various additional chapters, and I do plan on playing the RE3 remake, so that'll be ripe with Jill's huge ass blowing out the thick diaper that's way too obvious under her short skirt.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Each squelch of her boots turned her stomach, but it wasn’t like Jill had much time to rest. It didn’t seem like the stain at the back was too noticeable yet as she had gotten past Barry and Wesker with it, but she certainly felt their looks as they realized that of the three S.T.A.R.S. members left, she was the only one that had an accident. Grotesque rotting dogs were something she hadn’t been trained for, nor were they something her continence had been trained for as her pants grew wetter than their slobber. Not only that, but Jill had felt blessed that the sounds of bullets and barking had masked the squishing in her pants, the back bulging out with a big mess while Chris had been able to save her. She didn’t even know if he was still alive, but with how she felt the big mess mush and press against her rear with every step down the hall, Jill was sure that she wanted a change of pants before then.

Luck did not seem to be on her side though as while she had her gun at the ready, Jill certainly wasn’t ready for the scene that she witnessing before her. Kenneth was slumped on the ground as his killer turned toward her, and instead of a bullet casing dropping as she tried to steady her samurai edge at its aim, something much stinkier dropped into the back of her already dirty pants. Frozen in place, she couldn’t help but void her bowels, crackling turning to squishing as the whole part of her body to move the mess adding to the previous one in her panties.

Turning tail to run, Jill truly found how unprepared her body was for this while a trail of piss began to follow her just as the monster did. She dodged as the abomination lunged for her, a moment of safety since pissing herself like a toddler caused it to slip and crashing into the wall. Quickly heading back to the dining room, the puddle of blood by the fireplace was missing the Barry examining it, the soft crackling of the flames reminding her of the accident that just happened moments before as if the two accidents clinging to her ass weren’t enough.

Without Barry in the way, Jill got a closer look at the fireplace, but more notably the crooked emblem that hung between a pair of candelabras. Despite still dealing with the adrenaline from the encounter and the mess she needed to deal with, something compelled her to look closer with the lack of anyone to block her. Moving to fix it, the wooden emblem didn’t exactly seem to fit in the recess in the wall, the edges galled all around the outer edges due to frequent fitting. A hole in the wall was revealed though and Jill pulled out the white crinkling item from within. Jill bit her lip as she got the chance to examine the object, wondering if this was going to be really worth it. Even though she wasn’t at the age to be needing them, the disgusting wet bulge of two huge accidents in her pants begged to differ as she was greeted by crinkling while unfolding the plain white adult diaper. Someone seemed to have left it here for whatever reason, but that didn’t matter right now as clean underwear was clean underwear. 

Pulling down her pants was the easy part, but Jill cringed at hearing the sucking sound of peeling the doubled-dumped panties off of her waist. She carefully lowered them to the floor and got her legs out of the hole, yet she had to look around for something to wipe with. It was just her luck to have nothing to clean herself up with, not wanting to dirty the rest of her uniform as her eyes rested on the tablecloth. At least it didn’t matter if she was a bad guest or not, leading Jill to leave the tablecloth brown before sitting down with a crinkle. Some powder would have been useful depending on how long she had to stay in this, although Jill knew an additional goal now would be to find panties.

Listening carefully with her gun lying right next to her, she pulled up the front wings of her diaper between her thick thighs, taping it up as well as she could. Jill wasn’t an expert in changing diapers, but she did the best she could thankfully, the method was self-explanatory for the most part besides which of the four tapes to put on first. It was clean underwear at least or, well, clean for the time being, but she pulled up her somewhat damp pants and grabbed her handgun before heading back out to the front hall. She was still an adult after all, even if thrown into such a horrifying situation, which meant that she could keep her padding clean until she found a proper bathroom instead of the one around her waist.


	2. Chapter 2

The sole S.T.A.R.S. member peaked into the entrance hall and rewarded no others in sight as Jill called out, “Wesker! Barry! She was greeted by the same silence, the only sounds being her boots on the floor and the muffled crinkling from under her pants. And barking too as Jill passed the front door of the mansion, the sudden banging and growling accented by a loud hissing as she was reminded of her arrival to the mansion. Stumbling back, the feeling of sogginess at her crotch grew as she found herself caressed by the wet diaper, breathing out a sigh of relief that her soiled pants hadn’t gotten wetter. Maybe this diaper wasn’t so bad of an idea, but Jill didn’t feel like having to explain a soiled and leaking diaper if she got rescued.

*When* she got rescued, she corrected herself, but the doubt made sense in such a crazy and hectic situation... She was alone and her radio certainly wasn’t working as she heard dead silence coming from it whenever she tried to use it. This mansion didn’t seem like the place to have a jammer or anything similar, so there had to be some bad reception as she hoped there wasn’t something darker at play, even if those… creatures weren’t looking too good.

Heading into the room right across from the dining room, only a statue of a woman with a jar was in there with her, although Jill’s attention turned to the pair of doors behind her. One was locked with what looked to be the marking of a sword, but all she had to do was push away a small drawer to gain access. Paintings galore lined the walls of the room, and she grew more excited at seeing mannequins with a small rack of clothes next to them. 

Alas, to match the antiquity of the paintings and other supplies, any of the clothes and costumes on the rack were riddled with holes. Any moths in this estate must have had a feast here, much to her misfortune. Shuffling between the hangers was noisy enough for her not to notice something else shuffling her way until it sharply rounded the corner, catching Jill by surprise. There wasn’t much room to run away until she hit a dead end, no way around without the zombie being able to grab onto her.

Backed into the corner, Jill somehow managed to keep the zombie’s ravenous jaws from biting her, although her wet diaper loudly crinkled as something started to squish in the back of her. With all her attention on the zombie, she didn’t have the strength to keep her weary bowels in check and as another undead corpse threatened her life, Jill’s ass more than threatened her padding. Her mess blowing out her diaper as it squished into her soggy undies competed with how loud the zombie’s moaning was, especially as she was beginning to lose the grappling match.

Hitting the floor of the supply room and bumping against a cabinet, the loud splat of landing on her ass was accompanied by another wave of soft hissing as the creature fell on top of her. Her diaper wouldn’t be able to take much more, just as she wouldn’t either unless she got this zombie off of her. The only hope she had was what looked like a prop dagger that she knocked down, taking the nearly hopeless chance that she’d be able to catch the monster off-guard.

Much to her surprise, the dagger sank into its head as Jill pushed it off of her, although she only had moments to escape. Her body was exhausted already and she pushed herself to stumble out of the supply room as she heard the shuffling already. Having pushed the drawer out of the way in the first place, she struggled to put it back in front of the doorway, her breathing getting heavier as she more than needed a break already.

Jill leaned against the drawer after replacing it, hoping to catch her breath, but it seemed that there was never a time to catch a break in this mansion. Just as she began to relax, she fell on her ass again as she recoiled away from the zombie that suddenly burst through the top, unsealed part of the doorway. It was blocked by the drawer still as its hands raked the top, but that didn’t stop Jill from scooting back all the way up to the statue.

If her ass wasn’t caked in shit already, then Jill very much made sure that clean up would be hell for her. Who knew if wiping all this up or facing a zombie would be more hellish, but that all depended on if she managed to actually get another change of underwear. Her only respite was that as she bumped into the statue, two things softly fell down right next to her. Stretching one of the objects out, she had her first smile for a while as she realized that she had a pair of panties in her hands. They looked to be pretty small as if they were for someone much younger than her, and some very faint, light brown stains at the rear worried her, but Jill wasn’t about to discount the first pair of panties that she had managed to find here.

The only problem was how she had squished such a large mess under her big butt twice now, and Jill wasn’t sure if only a tablecloth would work this time. At least the second item proved to be useful as she unrolled it to find a map. Various rooms were marked on it but what caught Jill’s eye was where the nearest bathroom was. Right across the hall from where the hallway behind the sword door led, so close and yet so far from her. Tucking the small panties away so she could hopefully use them for later, Jill raised her gun and headed back to the other side of the mansion, hoping to see if she could find the key she needed so much before her diaper couldn’t take it anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

Waddling her way down the hall, Jill was finally on her way to the bathroom she had been seeking for so long. After another couple of accidents upstairs and in the tomb behind the mansion, she had finally gotten the key she needed for the bathroom and the best part was that the map didn’t have a label like most of the other doors did. Of all the doors to be unlocked, she was finally having a stroke up luck that worked well with the pair of panties she had found in a safe room. She still had the little girl panties as well, but with fourth messes weighing down her diaper after she had fallen back on it a few times now, toilet paper would help the clean up at the very least.

The sudden cracks of some of the windows as she passed by certainly weren’t helping, more so when the various gusts of air blew her terrible smell back towards her. Who knew how many rooms had the smell of her dirty diaper lingering in them, but Jill didn’t want to let those thoughts distract her too much. Especially at a time this important since it was the first time since coming to this mansion, she actually purposefully needed to use the bathroom. She had shot down more than enough zombies and not only was her bladder aching but more importantly her bowels, every few steps requiring a moment to make sure she wasn’t going to lose control of either. Even after pissing and shitting her panties and diaper so many times already, she still needed some release and she sure as hell wasn’t going to use this padding again as she was pulling up the drooping diaper a few times with the waistband of her pants. Honestly, she was somewhat surprised that the diaper could handle so much after she had been pissing and shitting in it due to various scares. Her relief was only a moment away as there were no nearby zombies in the new hallway that she entered, the coast clear as she tried the handle of the bathroom door.

Locked… Taking a deep breath, Jill didn’t only need it because of how frustrating this was, but to also calm down the needs of her body. Bursting was becoming imminent and she had already been feeling pee leak out of her heavily-filled diaper. Just taking a knee caused a little more to spill out of the over-taxed leak guard, and Jill broke out her lockpick, getting to work. Fumbling around in the tumbler of the door’s lock, she came across the common problem of an old lock that she wasn’t used to picking. It felt more complex than it normally would be judging from notes that said the mansion was from the ’60s, along with any rusting from the few decades that it just sat there.

Groaning as she tried to work, Jill much preferred the pressure of lockpicking during military operations than the pressure at her abdomen, practically a ticking time bomb at this point. Something was already peaking out as she got the tumbler starting to turn, but Jill wasn’t all too confident that she was going to make it. Her ass was already mucked up with multiple messes and another was threatening to come out, the massive mass at the rear burdening her bladder as well now. Distracted with lockpicking, the weakness of her current kneeled position skipped her mind as it worked for pooping, and so Jill was fighting an unintended battle without realizing that it was making her rush to the bathroom even harder while she was squatting down. Finally, something did click from within the door, although she made sure not to feel too much relief if she wanted to keep her diaper from getting even dirtier.

An unexpected cold wind greeted as she opened the door though, not a toilet in sight as Jill was sure she had been lockpicking the right now. Looking over the map of the first floor again, ‘bathroom’ was scribbled right under ‘outside boiler’, but as she looked closer, where she made her mistake was obvious. With her current desperation, there wasn’t much time to get to the right room, especially if she had to lockpick that one as well. A quick turn spelled her doom though as something loosened in her haste and her body doubled over.

With her gun clattering to the floor, both of Jill’s hands covered her stomach, trying to do their best to resist what had to be the fourth or fifth shit in her already drooping diaper. Having built up for so long since her last accident, the mess exploded out of her ass all at once, squelching echoing down the long empty hallway. Previous shits had been big already, but Jill felt how much her asshole stretched with the thickness of his one, the caress of the poopiness in her dirty feeling more pressing as more coiled up at her rear.

Worse yet, her bladder couldn’t take it anymore either and as Jill stumbled her way towards where the bathroom was actually supposed to be, she felt the lukewarm leak of piss running down her pants. They weren’t the driest due to incidents from when she had first arrived at the mansion, and they certainly weren’t going to be dry again anytime soon. Much to her relief and a bit to how dumb she felt for her mistake, the bathroom door was actually open and surprisingly empty.

At this point, it wouldn’t have surprised her for a zombie to be sitting on the toilet to scare her even more, but at least Jill had already used the bathroom around her waist instead of falling to another surprise. Peeking around the small divider, the toilet was clear as well, even if it didn't look like it had been serviced in a while and the handle was broken off while it was close to overflowing with some dark substance. It looked like the water still worked too, perfect for her to start cleaning up via the sink. She took out the bigger pair of panties as she removed her pants, letting her diaper drop onto the floor with a heavy smack. It made sense since she had lost count of all the messes by this point, and a couple of thin trails of pee leaked over the sides from how saturated it was.

Clean up was much easier with wet toilet paper than a tablecloth, and Jill left the soiled make-shift wipes on top of her soiled diaper. There was less of a mountain than she expected, although rolling up the diaper to toss it in the corner by the toilet was a bit tough. At least she was clean as she could be now, even if her pants felt clammy as she pulled up them up after putting on the pristine white panties she had found earlier. All she had left now were the little girl panties, but those would be left for an emergency situation.

With the change complete, she could keep exploring for some way out of this mansion, although her attention turned to the suspicious bathtub. It was full of dirty water with who knew what within, so Jill removed the plug and let the murky water slowly drain down. Leaning over it as she waited to see what was within the tub rewarded her with a rotting hand bursting out of the water. As the zombie splashed out of what was left int he tub, Jill stumbled back onto her as her damp pants were even farther from being dry. Her puddle of piss mixed with the overflowing bathwater, and once again, the zombie slipped on her urine as she backed up into the sink.

Although her new panties were only wet when she was on the ground, the rear began to sag out with a big bulky mess loading up the fresh underwear as Jill scrambled to her feet. She hadn’t even kept them clean for more than a couple of minutes before shitting herself like a toddler once more, making Jill actually miss wearing a diaper, surprisingly. At least the crap in her panties didn’t inhibit her from kicking off the erratic grasps from the undead creature below her, and she brought down her boot with a distinct squish, for once not coming from the mess caressing her ass. With that encounter finished, Jill could only stand there against the counter, not only filled with adrenaline once again but embarrassed at her inability to retain any level of potty training.

It was just her damned luck to soil yet another pair of panties, but at least she was in the bathroom still and walking out in used underwear meant admitting defeat. Once more stripping off her horrendously wet pants, Jill slipped off her soiled underwear, leaving it on the counter this time. Maybe she’d be able to clean it out, but there wasn’t really anywhere to dump it. Even if she had crushed the head, she was hesitant about messing with the bathtub again, and the toilet as well as she didn’t know what might be in there.

At the very least, she still had clean panties to wear, even if they were a tad childish. To think that there was a kid living in this undead-infested mansion was an unsettling thought, but she pushed it aside while beginning to pull them on. They were a good bit tight and getting them past her thighs was tough enough, but the real challenge was getting the panties over her big butt. Jill had to shimmy herself to get begin to get it around her ass, being careful so as to not rip them. Although she used to be in the military, going commando was not an option she wanted to resort to.

Her butt wasn’t covered completely as she saw a cute little bear face reflect back at her, but it was most of the way up and Jill was alright settling with that coverage. Jill could feel how cramped her ass was in the little girl underwear, but beggars couldn’t be choosers. In a small way too, she felt good about her body shape, still being able to wear such small drawers despite being in her 20s. However, that good feeling was short-lived as while she leaned over to get her pants back on, one leg was fine, but as she pulled on the second one, a loud rip echoed in the bathroom.

Turning to look behind her, Jill saw the bear face that had previously mocked the maturity of her underwear, but this time it turned out that the panties were split down the middle. It was ridiculous to think that it could ever happen, but she had actually managed to rip her panties, specifically her last clean pair. Once more removing the clothes from her lower half, she held up the poor pair of panties as she no longer had any underwear to change into.

Well, she didn’t have any clean underwear, but as she wistfully set the torn pair down on the counter, another pair attracted her eye. Jill hadn’t dumped the pair out due to not being the biggest fan of leaving shit around, especially not with her lack of trust in the facilities of this bathroom. With many thoughts racing through her head, refusing to go commando was one that kept popping up the most, made strong by the remembrance of how many accidents she had already. That left her mess on the counter, what was to be a reminder of her accident was about to be an even stronger one as she grabbed them again.

Doing the reverse of earlier, she carefully slipped the poopy panties back up her thighs, careful to avoid anything leaking out before she managed to restrain the mess with her ass. She trembled a little at feeling the lukewarm mess press against her, her asshole quivering as the somewhat fresh accident was once more clinging to her. The squish of those panties returning to around her waist made her wish that she had any other underwear, almost preferably a diaper too as that was actually meant to be pissed and shit in.

Yet, here she was soiling her panties again and again like a scared little girl, and her wet pants were a strong reminder of the other kinds of accidents she was having. Given everything about her current standing, Jill really was a scared little girl, but she did her best to deny that to avoid slipping into the hopelessness of her situation. At the very least, she had only crapped this pair once, meaning she had at least a decent bit of time to hopefully find new underwear. Her thoughts were haunted by a pull towards padding for some reason. One pair had already been found earlier and she had often seen them in bigger packages at the grocery store, so the possibility of there being more was a comforting thought. Though preferably, another pair of panties would do better to help her confidence in that she had some potty training past a kindergarten level, but the leaning towards that preference was slipping more and more as she traversed the mansion. Plus, it wasn’t like she was in the position to decline any underwear that she found, whether it be panties or the thick crinkly safety of a diaper.

Heading out of the bathroom and back into the calm, yet intimidating hallway, there was only more of this demented mansion to explore, especially if she was going to find more a way out and, more importantly, clean underwear.


End file.
